wooserfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Wooser and the Law of the Festival
Synopsis "Wooser loves his uniforms, and he loves his uniform doujinshi. He loves them so much that he'll brave the sweltering heat, freezing cold, and massive crowds to get them. But there is one final test he must past... the mysterious masked swordsman!" '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Oshirase Wooser introduces herself as the reporter of love and justice and an explosion appears behind her and her apprentices as they pose. The scene goes back to Oshirase Wooser's couch and she asks the fourth wall on their thoughts about her entrance. As Rin, Len, Yuu and Miho leave a crepe shop, some voices of the girls from Rainbow Conquistador are heard ordering crepes. Wooser voices over the gals' words into talking about keeping school uniforms and then goes back to himself to talk about how said uniforms are abandoned after graduation. However, As Rin notes that she would be sad about not keeping her uniform, Len and Miho note that some people keep theirs and Yuu just notes that crepes are also present in some school lunches. Before the next scene, the camera cuts to Wooser dancing with glowsticks to Rainbow Conquistador's "Triangle Dreamer". After the dancing, Wooser is seen reading a number of doujinshi and talks about how expensive some of these "thin books" can be. He also talks about how illustrators can get screwed out of their time for putting off drawing the cover for a book that matches the contents and how they can get themselves screwed even more by goofing off on Twitter as their deadlines approach closer (as an example). The scene cuts to an convention center and Wooser mentions on the different weather conditions that a convention by the sea can be under. He mentions that he likes when some girls that met online and share dirty jokes with each other meet up in real life and then get slightly depresses after finding out that the other party is cute. After noting that he likes girls that know a lot about Ikebukuro, Wooser wakes up from his dream and declares that he wants to go to the event. At the convention that Wooser mentions, he alongside Rin and Len go traveling at the convention after Wooser gets stuck between a huge crowd, which Len calls them "garbage". The trio continue their traveling until they stop near a traveling Crunchyroll-hime and looks at a doujinshi booth that has the girls of Rainbow Conquistador and an illustrator, Mel Kishida. Rin and Len dart to the booth and Wooser imagines them running into a pile of buried treasure. Rin goes into the booth and asks who illustrated all of the doujinishi. Mel Kishida points himself out on that and appears to be holding a pair of different swords. Rin and Len are in shock and awe as Mel offers to sell the gals his work. Wooser approaches and asks for some uniforms. Mel gets up, twirls his swords around (much to a Rainbow Conquistaror member's amazement at Mel) and says that he has mostly uniforms in stock. Wooser orders three: one to look at, one to save and another to look at after scratching the thought of sharing it. Mel challenges Wooser to a battle and Wooser comes at Mel with two lightsabers. The scene shifts to outher space as the two fight. Wooser launches some missiles from his bag at Mel and Mel swiftly avoids them. Both power up with purple and aqua blue colored auras and have their swords clash until one of them breaks through. Wooser breaks through and shouts "I won!" and Mel thanks Wooser for his purchase before exploding. After the fight, Wooser and company are leaving the convention at sunset and Wooser watches Mel walk away with the Rainbow Conquistador members as they ask him for food. Wooser narrates that he wants someone to ask him for his bank account so they can give him all of his money. Rin is shocked and asks if people actually ask that and Len notes that she heard that it happened to a scriptwriter once. After the credits, the scene is back at Mel and Wooser at the convention booth. Mel asks Wooser to solve a riddle before the fight: "What's thick and yet thin?". Wooser answers "a compilation book" and the scene cuts to Wooser buying the merchandise off of Mel (most likely after the battle) implying that Wooser was correct on solving Mel's riddle. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Oshirase Wooser * Rin * Len * Yuu * Miho * Wooser Guest Characters * Crunchyroll-hime * Rainbow Conquistador * Mel Kishida Equipment and Powers Used Equipment * Dual Lightsabers (Wooser) * Medieval and Modern Swords (Mel Kishida) * Wooser Missiles (Wooser, from his bag) Points of Interest * The first guest characters since Episode 8 are four members of the idol group Rainbow Conquistador. They are an pop idol group that debuted at the age range of 15 to 16 between them. * The second guest character appearance for the episode is the illustrator Mel Ishida. He is a doujinshi artist and is also the illustrator of this episode's endcard that features Rin and Yuu. * Crunchyroll-hime makes a return appearance since Phantasmagoric Arc, Episode 7. Her being present also references a Wooser mascot paying a visit to a Crunchyroll booth in Otakon 2015 in real life. * The music that Wooser is dancing to after the first scene is "Triangle Dreamer" (「トライアングル・ドリーマー」) by Rainbow Conquistador. * The music that was featured during Wooser and Mel Kishida's fight was "THE ☆ Estatic Summer!!" (「THE☆有頂天サマー!!」) by Rainbow Conquistador. * The place that Rin and her friends came from was GS Crepe. "GS" stands for "Good Smile" as the logo for Good Smile company is present on the sign. * The convention that Wooser, Rin and Len attended is most likely based on Comiket: A convention that also allows the selling of doujinshi (self-published works that are often fan works from other manga or anime) as it would end up being illegal to sell in most public places due to copyright infringement laws. * Some illustrations on Wooser, Rin and Len's bags from the convention are of Wooser and Rin. * This marks the first episode where Wooser successfully acquires at least one female school uniform. * Mel Kishida's riddle in the scene after the ending credits references back when Wooser advertised his own riddles in most of Season One's after credit scenes. * Some of the posters at Mel's convention booth happen to be of his own illustrations. Quotes * Len: "Behold! The people look like garbage!" * Wooser: "Got any uniforms?" Mel Kishida: (Hops on the booth table and twirls his swords around): "Yup! That's actually the most of what I've got! How many do you need?" Wooser: "Three. One to look at, one to save and normally, the third one is to share, however... I will not share!" * Mel Kishida: "Very Well! If you want them, you must defeat me first!" * Rainbow Conquistador Members: "Warrior, I'm Hungry! I want to go eat something!" "Akari is too! Let's have a party!" "I want meat! Meat!" * Wooser: "I want my followers to say "Oh, God! Please tell me your bank account number so I can give you all my money!" too." Rin: "What? People actually say that?" Len: "A scriptwriter got told that once, I guess." Category:Episodes Category:Season Three